


‘Tis The Season To Be Muppet Christmas Carol Jolly

by lightly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's favorite film is the Muppet's Christmas Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Tis The Season To Be Muppet Christmas Carol Jolly

“Jay, it’s not even the middle of November yet. Can’t we at least have Thanksgiving first?”

“It’s the holiday season, Jen.” And Jared says this with the biggest, most contagious smile that Jensen has to take a long pull on his beer to keep from returning it. “There is no statute of limitations on the Muppets, they are year round fun.”

“Yeah, well, some films some should be banned from being shown any other time than Christmas day.”

“Heathen.” Jared says and lobs a peanut at Jensen’s head, catching him right between the eyes. Jensen winces and scowls, he picks up one of Jared ratty old sofa cushions and chucks it at Jared, the bastard ducks. “You didn’t just diss the Muppets.”

“Oh yeah, I did.”

Jared glowers at him and pokes out his tongue. “Fine, now shut the fuck up, it’s starting.”

Jensen drags on his beer again and is disappointed to find that it’s empty; shouldn’t there be some law about buds ever emptying? Jensen frowns at the bottle before setting it down amongst the ever growing collection.

“You want another?” Jensen asks.

“Shhh.” Jared hisses as the opening tinkles of the overture start up. Jensen sighs and hauls his ass to the kitchen and the - thankfully fully stocked with beer - fridge. On the way he mutters something about damn TV stations milking the ass out of the Christmas movie cash cow and how they should only show Christmas films AT CHRISTMAS dammit. This gets a louder and more vehement shushing from Jared and Jensen has to smile, he can’t help it.

Jensen lingers in the doorway of Jared’s living for a little longer than he should, Jared wants to watch the movie with him so he should go in there and watch it. But watching Jared is so much more fun. Jared is riveted to the screen, his big sloppy smile half hidden by his hands as he props up his head, his elbows resting on his knees. Jensen has to wonder just how Jared can still be sitting on the sofa; his ass is perched so far on the edge that he may as well just go sit on the floor in front of the TV. Jensen himself is kinda riveted too; this was one of the few times he’d ever seen Jared sit still voluntarily. Jared was usually this huge rush of energy, all fluid movement and gangly limbs. But this was Jared still and concentrating and yet somehow he still managed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet like an exited child. Jensen would flat out deny it in any court of whatever law, but it was actually all kinds of adorable.

Jensen smiles and saunters back into the room, throwing himself onto the sofa next to Jared. He leans over to place a fresh, ice cold beer on the table in front of Jared, but Jared just ignores it.

“Did I miss any key plot points?” Jensen asks, raising one eyebrow and cocking his head at the TV. Jared twists his head away from the screen long enough to shoot Jensen a withering glare. Jensen just settles himself, leaning into the comfort of the sofa and rests his feet on the table - It’s testament to just how involved in this movie Jared is, because he doesn’t roughly shove Jensen’s feet off it again - and resumes his Jared watching. The songs and laughter of The TV fade into to white noise while Jared remains in full focus.

A myriad of emotions flicker over Jared’s face as the movie runs its course. Jared smiles, he laughs out loud, clapping his hands and throwing his head back. Jared even talks along with the characters, reciting the lines along with the actors in perfect synch. Jensen wants to wisecrack about how Jared’s watched this damn film way too many times, but he can’t bring himself to form the words. Suddenly Jared makes this little choked off sob, Jensen flicks his gaze to the screen, images darken and shadows fall and Jared starts to cry as a soft lilting melody filters through. Jensen turns in his seat and leans away from Jared, tilting himself so he is facing his friend while the girl on screen starts to sing.

Jared sniffs and shifts almost imperceptibly towards the TV. Jensen finishes his beer and reaches for Jared’s since its obvious Jared is to preoccupied. He never takes his eyes off Jared, like he can’t believe what he’s seeing; a single tear slips down Jared’s cheek and Jensen has to resist the urge to reach over and wipe it away.

“I kinda love you.” Jensen says, taking a sip of his beer again, still not taking his eyes off Jared. Jared looks away from the heartbreaking song and smiles, slow and bright, all dimples and teeth. His eyes still wet with tears waiting to be shed. “You know,” Jensen holds up his hand, his thumb and index finger an inch apart. “Just a little bit.”

 

FIN


End file.
